The present invention generally relates to graphics card apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved graphics card assembly having a cosmetic cover plate and two heat dissipating subassemblies.
In order to enable desktop and other computers to rapidly process graphics and game technology, add-on units generally referred to as “graphics cards” or “VGA” cards” are often installed in computer devices. Such cards include a separate processor, called a GPU, one or more memory chips, and other required circuitry, all mounted to a circuit board including an edge connector that is adapted to plug into an available slot in the associated computer device.
Such cards often have extremely large computing power and, as a consequence, generate substantial heat that if not dissipated will adversely affect operation of the graphics card. Heretofore, various approaches have been tried to dissipate or otherwise remove heat from the thermal energy generating components and normally include some type of fan for blowing air across the active components, and perhaps some type of thermal mass capable of sinking the heat generated. To date, however, the efficiency of such devices has not been optimal. Besides, the thermal energy generated by the GPU and memory chips for more sophisticated graphics and games, such as 3-D graphics, may approach the maximum capacity of the existing heat dissipation mechanisms. Thus, there is a need for an improved heat extraction or dissipation mechanism, which can be added to a standard graphics card to efficiently remove thermal energy generated thereby.